


【五黑框】天命未可知

by Julia_snow



Series: 变不成海洋的一滴水 [3]
Category: Chinese writers RPF
Genre: M/M, The Adjustment Bureau AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_snow/pseuds/Julia_snow
Summary: 一个神秘人出现在江南下班的路上。
Relationships: 江南今何在
Series: 变不成海洋的一滴水 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928635
Kudos: 2





	【五黑框】天命未可知

**Author's Note:**

> ·电影《命运规划局》paro，没看过也不影响  
> ·ooc注意  
> ·2020两框老师生贺文

他不爱他，从始至终。  
你要问为什么？那当然是因为……他只爱他自己。

杨治走到住处楼下的时候，又遇见了一个奇怪的人。  
“得了，如果你和他们一样是来劝我和曾雨分手的话，真的不用了。我说过我不会和他分手的。”  
那个人从阴影里走出来，是一张有些熟悉却完全没有印象的脸，带着一条在十月末尾颇有些突兀的围巾。“不，我是来请你吃夜宵的。”对方微笑着卖出步子，示意杨治同自己走。

闪回——

半年前

“您好，请问是xx公司的代表吗？”  
“是的，杨治先生是吧？请坐。”  
杨治被带进会议室的时候有点慌张，这不是他第一次来这里，却是第一次被商业伙伴带来这里。而且那来过的几次也都只是在出名的天府楼里同项目组吃过几次川菜，其他楼层是一次也没有来过。  
对方关上门以后冲他露出一个有点扭曲的笑容，让杨治没来由地觉得浑身一冷。  
“杨先生，请您放心，我们这次商业合作会很愉快的。您需要的款项我们会如数打到您账上，只要您答应我们一个要求。”  
“……实话实说，我觉得您是在唬我。”  
“不不不，我们真的是正规公司。”对方掏出文件夹给他看了一眼，那上面确实是有着正规编号的营业证明。  
“那请您告诉我，您们这个‘小小的要求’是什么呢？”

“很简单，只要您能同您现在的交往对象——也就是曾雨先生，分开就行了。”杨治微微愣了两秒钟，随即拍案而起：“这是什么大角他们安排的整蛊节目么！摄像和麦克风在哪里？！”  
对方伸手不知从哪里招来几个穿着黑色衣服的壮汉，把杨治按在会议桌边。“是这样的，您大可以不相信，觉得我是在整蛊您，但是我们必须告诉您，您一定要同曾雨先生分手。因为您现在的做法对于您自己，对曾先生，都是会有巨大影响的。”  
“扯淡！我和谁谈恋爱是我自己的事！”杨治挣脱不开，眼镜歪歪斜斜地挂在脸上，只好提高音量表达自己的愤怒。对面的人倒也不生气，只是又露出那种让杨治浑身一冷的笑来。  
“杨先生，今天不适合详谈，想来还是让您自己体会我说过的话吧。不过您现在想着的，应该是您和曾先生告白时的情景吧？”高个子的男人同他摆摆手，那两个按住他的黑衣男子就跟着对方走出了门，杨治扶了下眼镜，三步并作两步走上前去，门外铺着厚实地毯的长廊里已经没有那看起来颇为惹眼的三人组了。

他感到害怕，同时也有些许地疑惑。对方怎么知道自己所思所想？又是如何知道他这一段颇为“秘密”的恋情的呢？电话铃响的时候，他站在地铁站门口思考了很久，久到擦肩而过的人已开始对他行注目礼了。  
电话接起来，那头是潘海天，“土豆你今天到哪去了？这都几点了你还没来公司？不会是去见妹子了吧？”他皱皱眉，颇为不解：“我去拉投资来着，你忘了？我日程表上写着呢！”  
潘海天顿了一下，旋即又开口：“行了！泡mm占用工作时间我就不扣你工资啦，不用找借口！真的，我保证一个字也不跟猴子提！”  
杨治愣了好一会儿：“我日程表怎么写的？帮我看一眼？”  
“行，你等下啊……你下午才是见投资商呢，你是不是记错了？”  
杨治站在四月份的上海，冷汗湿透了衬衫。

——闪回结束

且不说杨治彼时对这群所谓的“计划维持人”有什么想法，单单是对方自初见以后三番五次地找上门来，就已经让他极为不爽。  
九州此时正走在一片康庄大道上，前途光明，未来已经是可以预料到地美好。  
更不要说他和曾雨了。  
曾雨，文笔和人全然不同的猴子，仿若花果山上一块灵石，笔端灵气四溢，任何人看到都要夸一句的猴子，愿意和他一起做九州，愿意带他一起做九州，本就有点梦幻的意味，更不要说进一步的私人发展也无比顺利。  
这帮人不知道吃错了什么药，硬是要拆散他和曾雨。仿佛是某种俗套而可笑的电视剧里出现的必要反派，在主角的恋爱路上横插一脚。  
这样的事情一两次还好，次数多了难免让人心烦，对方也并不告诉他为什么要他分手，又为什么他们不能在一起。  
曾雨似乎从来也不知道他遇到的这些事，他的日程记录总是会在遇到这些人之后发生改变，现在已经是走在路上都会遇到对方这种程度了么？那是不是意味着，他的爱情故事，即将走入下一个阶段了？要知道，按着某种不可言说的定律，在主角的升级道路上如果怪出现的概率增加，那一定说明马上就要通关这一个副本了。

杨治颇有些飘飘然地回味起自己告白时候今何在通红的耳尖，走在前面的男人陡然转过身来：“你知道我能察觉，你脑子里在想些什么吧。”那个人脸上还带着几分偷窥到他人隐私的不满和尴尬。  
杨治点点头，又摇摇头。他秉持着一种死猪不怕开水烫的精神，满怀恶意地把眼睛无辜地盯上对方的，仿佛是说我又不能控制自己，擅自偷看我的思维分明是你的错。那人倒也没有生气，只是开口说了一句能把杨治钉在原地的话。

“你还记得圣路易斯的那唯一一套金庸全集么？”  
当然记得，那套书可以说是改变了他的一生。如果没有它，他不会提笔写此间，不会在论坛灌水拍砖，更不会遇到今何在，不会写九州。  
可是，如果连这个开始，都在他人的计划之中呢？带围巾的男人一眼就看透他的想法，微笑着点点头，颇为赞许地点明答案：“是我把其它书带走的。”  
所以，他去的时候只有那一套书留在那里，所以他只好翻开它，聊以慰藉，所以他对着书写下汴京大学，写下那些少年少女。杨治弯下腰去，站在无人的路边开始干呕。他听懂了对方的言外之意，原来他的轨迹从那个时候就是被计划好的。而他似乎并没有太多办法，他无力反抗这带他走上与设想全然不同的道路的命运。

那双写字的手撑着膝盖，他发出几声低吼，低着头问对方：“你是不是又在骗我……你们是不是都是一脉相承的诈骗犯啊？”  
从他的角度看不见对方的神情和姿态，只有冰冷无情的回答：“你不相信吗？你记得大学时本来名额有限的出国名单么，上面最后一位因为国内研究所的招聘早早离开了。还有你刚刚回国时，那么巧，那么刚好地，有一整间南京西路上的办公室出租。我觉得你应该记得。”  
杨治任由对方把失态的自己拉起来，他先是用力地挣脱，后来又自暴自弃地开始大喊大叫。他说我不相信，他说你怎么会知道，他说我才不会听你说的鬼话。  
杨治甚至开始绝望，难道所有人的一生都会是这样？做一个被操纵的木偶，在看不见的人手上跳着滑稽的舞蹈。他原本以为自己是游戏里呼风唤雨打怪升级样样精通的主角，现在方觉得这比喻真是可笑又贴切，真正的玩家躲在他看不见的屏幕之外，操控着主角的行进路线和剧情走向，而他只需要照做，只能够照做。  
等他终于平静下来，他才提出那个一直没能问出口的问题：“你们都说，我要是不和曾雨分手，对我们的未来会有很大的影响，他们都不肯告诉我到底是什么影响，你呢？你敢不敢说？”

对方拉着他走进路边的小摊，自掏腰包给他点了一碗面条，“我今天就是来说这个的。”  
杨治头昏脑涨地坐下，看着那碗热气腾腾的阳春面，突然不太想听对方说话。他开始有些明白这操控者并不是那种单纯当他是个木偶的幕后黑手，甚至还想颇为贴心地指引他走一条正路。  
他想不明白，更想不通为什么偏偏是要他和曾雨分手。“因为你们很特别。你终究要走一条你梦寐以求的路，总有一天你会开着迈巴赫去见你的新娘，端着香槟或者红酒同别人谈六七位数的大生意。这难道不是你一直想要的吗？”  
可是曾雨呢？他也会这样吗？  
“他不会，他本来就是那种样子，绝不会接受任何有可能变质的利益。他会永远心怀热血，永远张牙舞爪。你们的分离，于你，于他，都不过是一件伤心事罢了。除了情感上的创伤，你们不会有任何问题。”  
“我……你能具体一点说说么？”  
“那么，也许今天我可以小小地违背一点规则。你愿意听，我就多说一两句，只要你尽快做到我们要你做到的事情就好。”

一小时后  
“猴子，我回来了。给你带了夜宵。”  
杨治把热气腾腾的小笼放在茶几上，也没管今何在是否回应，转身就进了自己的房间。  
他自己睡的那间房里没有开灯，今天晚上也没有多少星星照进来，更遑论一弯皎洁的月了。笔名江南的男人打开电脑，开始写一篇名为《北京地区分公司业务拓展可行性分析》的文档。  
电脑屏幕的冷光照在他脸上，映出一抹难以察觉的微笑。

此后的事情很难说是不是真的像那些人告诉他的一样“只是情感上的创伤”，但是杨治万分肯定的是，自他回到北京，所有的一切仿佛都开始吻合他的希冀，他可以站在会场里高谈阔论，可以在酒桌边和投资人聊些神神叨叨的少年情怀——甚至看开点，可以说他真的只失去了今何在。  
后来杨治再没遇见过那群人中的任何一个，他不去细想其中种种，只把那些经历看作上海的故梦。  
就像他弄丢的小怪兽。

偶尔江南站在灵龙办公室的落地窗前，会没来由地想起自己和那群神秘人中最后一个的会面。

对方像个正常人一样开了一罐啤酒，告诉他假如他分手，那么他所有不为旁人知晓的，关于今何在才华的嫉羡，通通都是浮云。  
“因为你，他会跌下神坛的。”  
想想看吧，齐天大圣，不是被五指山压住，而是被他一介凡人拖入人间。他会受伤，会显露凡人的一面，会变成一个和他一样的人。这样的故事，难道不值得记载，不值得传颂么？

或许在那一瞬间，他就鬼使神差地心动了。

完


End file.
